Ultra Bracelet
The , is a multi-purpose weapon that used by Ultraman Jack. It was later mass-produced to the other Ultras' use History As revealed in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire, Seven forged the bracelet from the energies of the Plasma Spark. After a defeat from Bemstar, Ultraman Jack received the Ultra Bracelet from Ultraseven which has helped him even further. Taro also had his own Ultra Bracelet named Taro Bracelet, which later upgraded into King Bracelet by Mother of Ultra. Some time later, Zero, Seven's son was sent on a mission to investigate the source of the Darklops as he is given an Ultra Bracelet, or Ultra Zero Bracelet (personally named by Zero) which enables him to travel through dimensions. Exploitation Much like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, the Ultra Bracelet was seen exploited by many enemies in the Ultra Series. Among them are: *Alien Zelan: After successfully baiting Jack to duel his monster Plooma, Zelan took control of the bracelet via a remote controller after Jack turned it into Ultra Spark and tried to retrieve it. The weapon (as Ultra Spark) turned into a swarm of flying energy daggers and attacked Jack as the Ultra defended himself from his possessed weapon until it tried to constrict Jack to death. It wasn't long until MAT Captain tracked Alien Zelan and killed him with a shot, allowing Jack to regain control of the Ultra Bracelet and went away. *Ace Killer: As part of the plan to eliminate Ultraman Ace, Yapool kidnapped four senior Ultra Brothers and had Ace Killer to stole their powers (among them were Jack's Ultra Bracelet). Ace eventually managed to kill the robot assassin with his brothers' help and return the bracelet to Jack. Forms/Abilities * : It can cut down opponents easily. It is used frequently by Jack to kill Bemstar, Alien Grotes, Nokogilin, Leogon, Gronken and Plooma. * : Used against King Maimai. * : It can destroy monster in a hit. Ace Killer uses it in a similar fashion as Jack when he throws it to slice foes. But instead of slicing, it causes a large explosion on contact. ** : A modified version of Ultra Lance with the blade part of it was replaced with a cross, it was used against Draculas and Alien Bat. * : A shield which is powerful enough to deflect any attacks. It can also be used to freeze enemy. It was used against Snowgon * : Has the ability to Paragon is I left off the mirage to be generated. * : A harpoon-like weapon used to kill Vacuumon. The tip of it might had been filled with a specialized venom. * : A whip-like ability used against Red Killer. *'Ultra Fire Wheel': A fire-wheel attack used against Alien Varduck. * : Used to rescue a falling man from hitting the ground. *'Reform': If ripped of dismembered, Jack's Bracelet can help him reform back to his usual self. *'Capacity Building': Empowering Jack's stamina, used to enhance his karate chop to attack Black King. *'Recharge': By aiming the face of the bracelet at sunlight, the user can recharge themselves. * : A Boomerang in which deformed in the shape of the Ultra Seven's eye Slugger and have a very similar shape. It was used in Episode 37 to hurt Black King, but it didn't effected him. * Rays shoot from the Ultra Spark. It was used on Episode 19 to defeat Sartan *'Magnetic force sealed ability':Allows Ultraman to be free from an enemy's magnetic force. it emit a yellow spiral rays from the Bracelt, were neutralize enemy of magnetic force. It was used during the battle against Magnedon. *'Anti-gravity Beam': Emits a green spiral of light rays from the Bracelet, Capable of lifting an enemy into the air while Ultraman lifts him into space. Was used during the battle with Magnedon. *'Dam Damming Ability': Used During the battle with Magnedon to stop water in the dam from flowing out. * : A Left handed chop that strengthened the power of the bracelet. It was used against Gronken too chop his arms off. *'Water Evaporation Capacity':Heat is generated from the bracelet and evaporates the water to swamp water. After the end of combat, evaporated water has fallen to become a heavy rain. *'Bracelet Reflection Ability': Used to reflected The Enemy's rays at them. It was used against Builgamo. *'Bracelet Flash':Shoots Intense light from the bracelet used to blind the enemy. It was used in Episode 36 against Draculas *'Lazy Energy Absorption Capacity': Used to absorbing the energy of lazy, and returned a monster bsck small which was used against Yametaranese. Others *'Needle-Shaped Beam': Releases needle shaped beams. It was used when the Bracelet was controlled by Alien Zelan. *'Chain of Light': Deforms the chain of light and tightens Ultraman. It was used when the Bracelet was controlled by Alien Zelan. *'Cutting Halo': A flying rotary cutter of light similar to the Orignal Ultraman's. Ultra Spark Jack.jpg|Ultra Spark UltraLance.jpg|Ultra Lance Ultra_Cross.jpg|Ultra Cross Ultra Shield 2.jpg|Ultra Defender Bracelet Whip.jpg|Bracelet Whip Vacuumon inside.png|Bracelet Needle Ultra Fire Ball.jpg|Ultra Fire Ball Needle Shaped Beam.jpg|Needle Shaped Beams Cutting Halo.jpg|Cutting Halo Chain of Light.jpg|Chain of Light Version 1 Chain of Light 2.jpg|Chain of Light Version 2 Reflection.jpg|Bracelet Reflection Ability Strange Light Mirror.jpg|Strange Light Mirror King Bracelet exclusives *'Bracelet Beam': Fires an energy blast. *'Taro Split': Splits Taro into two. *'Magic Hand': Magic tricks. *'Bucket': Turns the bracelet into a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron. *'Muzzle': The bracelet turns into a giant muzzle. *'Taro Barrier': Forms a tiny spark wrist barrier that blocked Mephilas' eye beam. Taro Spilt.jpg|Taro Spilt Zero's version Category:Ultra Powers Category:Weapons